A Clone Wars Thanksgiving
by TCTrent45
Summary: It's Thanksgiving time, and the Jedi are preparing Thanksgiving dinner. The Separatists are also preparing their dinner, but things don't really go as planned.


**A Clone Wars Thanksgiving**

"Hmm...I can almost taste that turkey," Anakin said as he walked into the kitchen. It was Thanksgiving and almost everything was prepared for the Thanksgiving dinner at the Jedi Temple.

Anakin found himself imagining in his mind that he was eating a giant turkey leg. "Is it done yet?"

Shaak-Ti and Obi-Wan, who were in charge of making dinner, looked over at him. "Patience, Anakin. It still has about a half hour left until it's done," Obi-Wan said calmly. Anakin just groaned at him.

"But I'm _starving_!" He complained.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have wait like everyone else. Now go," Shaak-Ti shooed him out of the kitchen.

When he was out of the kitchen, Anakin pouted. "I bet the Separatists already have their turkey done," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

"Is it done yet?" Asajj Ventress whined.

"Child, if you don't stop asking that, I'm going to jettison you out the airlock into the nearest star," Count Dooku threatened.

"You don't scare me, old man!" Ventress yelled.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Dooku put his hand on his chin. "What if I forced you to listen to seventeen consecutive hours of dubstep?"

Ventress's eyes widened.

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I would," Dooku smiled mischievously.

However, a loud beeping sound interrupted their daily 'threatening each other' session followed by a spraying sound coming from the kitchen. They immediately got up and ran into the kitchen to find General Grievous spraying the stove with a fire-extinguisher.

"General!" Dooku looked infuriated. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh..." Grievous scratched the back of his head. "We have a um... *cough* slight problem with the turkey," he said nervously while taking out a tray from the oven.

"And that would be?" Dooku clenched his teeth. Grievous set the tray down in front of him and Ventress. All that was on it was a small pile of black dust.

"Oh..." was all the count could say. Ventress, however, had a lot more to say.

"You blasted, incompetent, tin-can!" She held a lightsaber to his throat.

"Now, it's not as bad as you think," Grievous began.

"Not as bad! I should turn you into scrap metal right now!"

"I-I *cough* have another idea though," Grievous stuttered.

"Really, well this should be good," Dooku remarked sarcastically. The general narrowed his eyes at him.

"Since we don't have our own turkey..."

"Because of you," Ventress quickly interrupted.

"As I was saying, since we don't have our own turkey, we should steal the Jedi's precious turkey."

After a moment of looking back and forth at each other, Dooku grinned and said,

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered at the main dining hall at the Jedi Temple, eagerly awaiting for dinner to be served. Almost everything was prepared except for the turkey. While most were waiting patiently, some were not.<p>

"Will you stop complaining master?" Ahsoka said, obviously annoyed.

"I will once I get my turkey!" Anakin looked like he was about to loose it when Shaak-Ti walked in with the turkey in hand.

"Finally!" Anakin yelled has he went and reached for a piece. Shaak-Ti smacked his hand away.

"Not until the rest of the turkeys arrive," she stated firmly.

"Wait, what do you mean by when they arrive? Shouldn't they already be here?" Anakin asked.

"This year, we had to order some turkeys because we didn't have the time to buy and cook each turkey," she explained.

"Oh, well-," Anakin began to say something, but was interrupted by a large metallic figure crashing through the ceiling and landing in the middle of the table.

"Hello, Jedi scum," General Grievous greeted.

"General!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Do you know how much it's going to cost to repair that! Ceilings are not cheap you know!"

Grievous chuckled and coughed at the same time. "Do I look like I care, Kenobi?"

Then, Ventress and Dooku entered through the hole that Grievous made. "Sorry to _drop _in unexpectingly," Ventress laughed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Really? That was one of the worst puns I have ever heard. Of all time."

"Shut up, you little pet!" Ventress lunged toward Ahsoka, lightsabers drawn. She quickly stepped to the side, avoiding Ventress, and grabbed the nearest thing she could, a bowl of potato salad, and smashed it on Ventress's head.

Once she had realized what she had done, Ahsoka slowly began to smile at the sight in front of her. Ventress covered in potato salad. She eventually couldn't help herself and broke into a laughing fit.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Ventress snarled.

"I think it's hilarious!" Ahsoka kept laughing until Ventress smashed a pumpkin pie into her face.

"Now that's funny," Ventress smirked.

Ahsoka wiped the pie from her face. "You're right, that is funny. But..." She picked up a pie. "Not as funny as this!" She threw it at Ventress, but missed and hit Grievous.

"Hrraarrr!" Grievous growled. "You will pay for the that you-,"

"Enough!" Dooku yelled. "Grab the turkey and let's go!"

"Wait, you broke in to the temple just to steal our turkey?" Anakin asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Dooku said plainly.

"You know," Shaak-Ti spoke up. "We have more turkeys on their way, you could have just asked for one."

Ventress' mouth gaped. "You mean all we had to do was ask for a turkey and you would have gave us one?"

"Yea, we may be enemies, but it's Thanksgiving," Ahsoka smiled while still wiping pie from her face.

"We spent so much time planning this, too," Ventress frowned. "That's five hours of my life I'll never get back."

"Who cares? Let's eat!" Anakin yelled excitingly.

And so, the Jedi and Separatists sat down and ate Thanksgiving dinner together for the first time and everything was peaceful...until someone stole Anakin's turkey.

"AHSOKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I know this is sort of late due to Thanksgiving being a few days ago, but I sort of forgot about this after I started typing it for awhile. :. Oh well. Anyway, I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and I will cya later!**

**Question of the day: What are you thankful for?**


End file.
